La vraie colocataire (version corrigé)
by belledame6
Summary: Quand il avait été question d'Adrien fasse de la colocation,Gabriel n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. Quand il avait été question que le colocataire soit la colocataire, Gabriel s'y était fermement opposé. Officiellement le coloc d'Adrien s'appelait Nino. Officieusement il s'appelait Marinette. Un plan qui aurait pu être parfait si une grossesse ne s'était pas rajouté dans l'équation
1. La meilleure idée

Bonjour à tous, je reposte cette histoire cette fois-ci corrigée de A à Z. Je voudrais remercier ma merveilleuse bêta Syt the Evil Angel pour son travail et sans qui vous auriez encore le droit à une fic illisible. Alors merci à elle ;)!

Ce projet terminé, je suis en ce moment sur un autre projet toujours dans se fandom, que j'espère vous apprécierez. Bisous papillon

Signé L'auteure

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La meilleure idée

Adrien et Marinette étaient deux lycéens de 19 ans, et comme la plupart des lycéens après leurs études, ils avaient eu besoin d'indépendance et ils avaient eu envie de se prendre un logement. C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents qui se connaissaient depuis le collège et étaient ensemble depuis un an, trouvèrent naturel de faire une colocation ensemble. C'est le bac fièrement en poche, que chacun partit voir ses parents respectifs pour leur en faire la demande. Si Tom et Sabine donnèrent joyeusement leur accord, chez les Agrestes ce fût tout l'inverse.

Adrien était en route pour chez lui, anxieux par rapport à la réaction qu'allait sans doute avoir son père, sur le projet qu'il comptait lui soumettre, et dont les chances que la réponse soit positive étaient relativement peu élevées. En effet, était connu pour son éducation spartiate et ses décisions strictes, décisions qui s'opposaient souvent au désir de liberté du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il rentra, il n'eut d'abord pour seul interlocuteur, Nathalie. Puis il mangea seul et partit répéter ses gammes dans sa chambre avant que son père daigne venir le voir. Une fois son morceau de piano achevé, Gabriel dit à son fils :

-Je me suis renseigné, ta fac propose des cours de piano, et de chinois et j'ai réussis à te trouver un club d'escrime à proximité, tu y es déjà inscrit. Dit il solennel.

-D'ailleurs père, à propos de la fac, je voulais vous dire…

-Quoi tu ne veux plus y aller?! Dit le père inquiet

-Si, bien sûr que si, en fait la plupart de mes amis qui y vont, compte faire de la colocation et je me disais…

-Que tu pouvais en faire aussi. Dit Gabriel sérieux.

-Oui. Dit Adrien penaud.

-C'est d'accord, à condition que cela n'influe pas sur tes résultats scolaire.

Adrien redressa la tête, son visage s'éveilla, et il offrit un sourire resplendissant à son père.

-Oh merci père, je vous promet que je ne vous décevrais pas, Marinette va être tellement contente quand je lui dirais que…

Gabriel tiqua :

-Marinette ?

-Oui c'est une amie(en vrai bien plus que cela), on est dans la même classe elle est très gentille et…

-Il est hors de question que tu sois en colocation avec une fille !

-Mais père vous disiez que…

-J'étais d'accord pour que tu sois en colocation avec un garçon. Une fille ne sera qu'une source de déconcentration.

-Mais Marinette…

-J'ai dit non Adrien. Et si tu continue ce sera également non pour la colocation.

-Oui, père. Dans ce cas je peux faire de la colocation avec Nino ?

-Oui, bien le sujet est clos, je retourne travailler. Fit il sans un au revoir ni de félicitation à l'égard de son fils.

Lorsqu'il fut partie, il appela sa petite amie et lui raconta l'échange qu'il avait eu avec son père.

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a dit?!

-Je suis désolée Adrien, après on savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il dise oui, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait accepté cette idée de coloc. Du coup tu vas faire comment ? Tu sais comme moi que Alya et Nino ont déjà leur appartement ensemble.

-Et bien j'ai toujours l'intention qu'on fasse cette colocation ensemble « Nino ».

Marinette était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle s'appelait Marinette lorsqu'elle comprit le plan de son petit ami.

-Non Adrien c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Je suis totalement en désaccord avec toi ma Lady. Je trouve même que c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eu.

_3 ans plus tard_

-Je suis enceinte.

Là debout dans la cuisine, sa petite amie en face de lui, le test de grossesse à la main ,le doute et l'anxiété dans les yeux qui devait se refléter dans les siens. Adrien se dit que faire une colocation avec sa copine en mentant à son père n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu, avec le recul il se disait même que peut être, j'ai bien dit peut être, il avait perdu une occasion de se taire ce jour-là.


	2. Le troisième colocataire

Chapitre 2 :Le troisième colocataire

On pouvait légitimement se demander comment M. Agreste avait fait pour ne jamais découvrir la supercherie. Tout d'abord en trois ans Agreste père et fils ne s'était pas vu plus que cela. Gabriel passait énormément de temps à travailler et Adrien sans habiter l'autre bout du monde, n'habitait pas à coté non plus ce qui réduisait fortement les possibilités que Gabriel eusse envie de voir son fils. Ensuite lorsque son père venait le voir, celui-ci avait toujours prévenu en avance ce qui faisait que quand il arrivait il y avait :

-Nino

-Plus Marinette

-Plus d'affaire de fille.

Au total en trois ans, Nino et M. Agreste c'était vu deux fois. Et parce que M. Agreste effrayait Nino, celui-ci ne venait plus quand le père de son pote arrivait. Certes Gabriel avait tiqué lorsqu'il avait vu la chambre rose ainsi que le matériel de couture du colocataire. Mais Gabriel n'était pas homme à juger les gens, ce qu'il jugeait c'était le talent. Et à voir le chapeau sur le bureau, ce Nino en avait à revendre c'était évident. Grâce au chapeau Nino avait , sans le savoir, fait bonne impression auprès de Gabriel Agreste qui trouvait en lui un colocataire relativement convenable si celui-ci ne mettait pas la musique à une puissance sonore beaucoup trop élevé pour quelqu'un dont l'audition était en parfait état. Et lorsque Gabriel repartait, Nino et Marinette pouvais regagner leur chez eux.

Le plan parfait qui se déroulait sans accroc...jusqu'à la brutale nouvelle. Marinette était enceinte de trois mois ce qui lui laissait un peu moins de six mois pour avouer à son père que :

-1) Il avait une copine depuis 4 ans

-2) Il habitait avec elle depuis 3 ans

-3) Celle ci était enceinte

Adrien n'était pas voyant mais il sentait que lorsque son père serait au courant il allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Et je pouvais difficilement lui donner tort.

Pratiquement deux mois se sont écoulé sans que le père et le fils ne se contacte, et si Adrien était sincère il aurait bien attendu encore un petit peu avant de devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son père dont il savait que ça allait mal se passer. Mais cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il « oubliait » d'appeler son père ou qu'il le ferait plus tard et sa copine commençait sérieusement à s'agacer. En effet les Dupain-Cheng avait été consulté sur la future maternité de leur fille assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas forcément sauté de joie, ou pas immédiatement. Sabine et Tom avait quand même fait remarqué au deux amoureux qu'ils n'avaient été ni prudent ni très responsables sur ce coup là. Mais avec le temps l'arrivée prochaine d'un ou d'une petit fils-fille les avaient rendu joyeux. Il ne restait donc plus que le futur grand-père qui n'était pas au courant et qui ne le prendrait certainement pas aussi bien que le couple de boulanger. Adrien avait donc profité d'un shooting à Paris pour rendre visite à son père et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et il angoissait d'avance mais il ne pouvait repousser d'avantage ce moment. La discussion entre le père et le fils se fit d'abord sur des sujets assez basique comme les études ou le déroulement du défilé puis à sens unique Adrien posait les questions et Gabriel répondait par monosyllabe. Enfin le silence ce fit et Adrien sût que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-En fait, père il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important, mais c'est dur à dire…

Gabriel était penché au lèvres de son fils, inquiet quand à la révélation que celui-ci allait faire.

Adrien prit une grande inspiration, canalisa tout son courage..et se dégonfla.

-On va bientôt avoir un troisième colocataire. Dit Adrien, ce qui en soit n'était pas un mensonge.

-Oh ce n'est que ça. Fit son père qui avait peur de quelque chose de plus grave sans savoir quoi. Et il viendra quand ce nouveau colocataire ?

-Euh, et bien dans quatre mois. Dis Adrien mal à l'aise.

-Hum, c'est rapide, et il s'appelle comment ?

-Euh Luka répondit Adrien en se souvenant du prénom d'un ancien camarade de classe.

La conversation autour du futur colocataire s'acheva rapidement et Adrien prit congé de son père pour rentrer chez lui.

La première personne à l'accueillir fût d'abord son chat Plagg, en emménageant ensemble lui et Marinette avait pu réaliser un de leur rêve commun avoir un chat et un hamster. Le chat noir se frottait entre ses jambes, geste qui ne traduisait absolument pas de sa tendresse envers son maître mais de son désir d'obtenir de la nourriture. Adrien ouvrit donc le frigo et mis à morceau de camembert dans la gamelle de l'animal avec dégoût. Comment ce chat pouvait aimer cet aliment nauséabond était un vrai mystère. Adrien ce tourna vers sa copine qui était entrain de cuisiner. Il l'a salua en l'embrassant. Adrien prit conscience de la fatigue de sa compagne, elle avait un air las, et de grande cerne noir-violacé s'était installé sous ses yeux. Elle était en pleine période d'examen et dormait peu pour réviser à fond en plus de toutes les créations qu'elle faisait pour ses cours. Marinette comptait réaliser son rêve d'être créatrice et savait qu'elle devait redoublé d'effort pour être la meilleure si elle voulait travailler dans le luxe plus tard. Elle se l'était juré, elle y arriverais même avec sa grossesse. Grossesse qui lui minait ses forces et dont ses 5 mois avait développer son ventre de par son état qui maintenant ne pouvait plus être caché.

-Alors avec ton père, cela c'est bien passé ? Tu as pu lui parlé ?

-Et bien, fit Adrien en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je lui ai dit qu'on allait avoir un troisième colocataire mais je n'ai pas pu lui avouer le reste. Je suis désolé.

-Oh Adrien, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il va bien falloir lui dire un jour, tu le sais.

-Oui.

Oh oui, ça Adrien ne le savait que trop bien, il en cauchemarde depuis l'annonce de la grossesse.

-Tu va finir par y arriver mon chaton. Dit elle en lui embrassant la joue .Allez à table.


	3. Comme si elle y habitait

Chapitre 3 :Comme si elle y habitait

Deux semaines passèrent sans que la situation ne change, Marinette et Adrien étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télévision, lorsque le portable du jeune homme sonna, sur l'écran le nom de Gabriel Agreste apparu. Adrien décrocha. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion il raccrocha. Sa copine le regardait en attente d'information.

-Mon père arrive la semaine prochaine.

Il y eut un silence lourd, aucun des deux n'appréciaient particulièrement la venue du père d'Adrien.

-Tu en profiteras pour lui parler, hein ?

-Hum, fit Adrien en se penchant vers sa petite copine qu'il embrassa.

-Adrien je peux savoir ce que tu fais. Lui demanda la bleue.

-Je vérifie que le bébé va bien. Dit il en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de sa copine et en posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

-Le bébé n'est pas sous mon soutien-gorge Adrien. Fit Marinette en souriant

Le jeune homme avait remonté ses mains sous le T-shirt et frôlait maintenant du bout des doigts, le soutien-gorge.

-On ne perd rien à vérifier. Fit Adrien taquin en portant sa dulcinée jusqu'à sa chambre.

Adrien avait fait une diversion, une tendre diversion certes mais une diversion tout de même. Mais il aurait beau éviter le problème, le problème lui, finirait bien par lui tomber dessus.

_La semaine suivante_

Adrien et Marinette étaient en bas de l'immeuble avec la valise de Marinette. Gabriel allait arriver dans une heure et Adrien allait accompagner Marinette chez Alya, le temps du séjour de son père. C'est alors qu'une voiture noire pas si inconnue que ça se gara devant l'immeuble et que Gabriel Agreste en sortie.

-Père vous êtes déjà là ?! Fit Adrien paniqué

Gabriel dans toute sa flegme ne fit pas attention au ton de son fils.

-Oui mon rendez-vous professionnel a été plus court que prévu. Son regard se posa, curieux, sur Marinette.

C'est à cet instant qu'Adrien se souvint que sa copine était toujours présente.

-Ah, père je vous présente Marinette, une amie, elle habite pas loin d'ici et elle revient de la gare, on s'est croisé par hasard. Marinette, voici Gabriel Agreste, mon père.

-Enchantée de vous connaître Monsieur. Dit elle en tendant la main.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de fixer la main tendue. Avant de la serrer à son tour.

Gabriel se demandais si la jeune femme en face de lui était la Marinette qui avait failli être la colocataire de son fils, si c'était bien elle, il se réjouissait de son refus, la demoiselle n'avait pas l'air d'être sérieuse. Se dit-il en regardant le ventre arrondit de la bleue.

Adrien connaissait se regard de mépris avec lequel son père fixait sa copine. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait sur le compte de la jeune femme, qu'elle était la fille la plus géniale qu'il connaisse. Mais il se tût et se contenta de fermer les poings et de détourner le regard lorsqu'il croisa celui rempli de déception et de souffrance de Marinette.

Marinette ne connaissait pas plus que cela , mais elle voyait tout le mépris que cet homme avait pour elle. Et ça faisait mal d'être jugée de la sorte alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal ce fut la lâcheté de son petit-ami. Avec un sourire faussement enjoué, Marinette s'adressa au deux Agreste :

-Je vais y aller et vous laisser vous retrouver entre père et fils, je suis sûre que vous avez **des tas** **de chose à vous dire**. Dit elle avec lourd regard en direction d'Adrien qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Voulez-vous qu'on vous dépose mademoiselle, vous me semblez être bien...chargée. On sentait que Gabriel avait cherché un mot adéquat à la situation et on ignorait si « chargée » faisait référence à son ventre ou à sa valise. Peut-être les deux.

-Oh non ne vous embêter pas, toujours faussement enjoué, j'habite vraiment à coté. En fait j'habite tellement près que **c'est comme si j'habitais ici**. En insistant lourdement et en jetant un regard noir à Adrien. Celui-ci déglutit, c'était sûr que sa copine lui ferait la tête pendant un certain temps. Mais il eut soudain peur que pour se venger, elle ne balance tout à son père. Mais elle se contenta de dire :

-Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Monsieur.

-Moi de même mademoiselle.

Et elle partit, en traînant sa valise derrière elle. Adrien s'inquiétait, contrairement au dire de Marinette, Alya n'habitait pas si près que ça de chez eux. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois et rentra dans l'appartement avec son père.


	4. Tu comptes bien lui dire un jour?

Chapitre 4 :Tu comptes bien lui dire un jour ?

Trois semaines plus tard, Gabriel Agreste qui avait à faire à proximité du domicile de son fils, vint le voir. Le père et le fils s'était sans doute vue plus de fois ces derniers mois, qu'en trois ans. La dernière fois il avait peu conversé avec son fils qui s'était montré pour une fois peu loquace et Gabriel aurait même dit que celui-ci avait été d'une humeur sombre pour une raison qui lui échappait. M. Agreste espérait donc que son fils soit de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois. Il eut très vite la réponse lorsqu' un Adrien en pyjama lui ouvrit avec des yeux tombant et un air qui tenait plus du zombie que d'un jeune homme de 22 ans en pleine santé. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Marinette ne lui parlait plus depuis la dernière fois et qu'elle refusait même de prendre ses appels. Au bout du 7 ème c'était même Alya qui lui avait répondu et qui l'avait tellement engueulé que même Lucifer, à sa place serait parti se cacher dans un trou pour l'éternité. Il n'avait donc plus osé appelé sa copine depuis et obtenait des bribes d'information sur son état par le biais de Nino.

Ce que Gabriel savait par contre c'est qu'il était 18 heure, et que son fils était en pyjama, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Ah excuse moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Dit Adrien las en laissant son père entrer. Je vais aller me laver.

Sur ses entrefaites, Adrien délaissa son père pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Gabriel était de mauvaise humeur, son fils se laissait complètement aller pour une raison inconnue et le laissait poireauter tout seul dans le salon d'une taille ridicule. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire mais il s'ennuyait et il était curieux. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre du colocataire d'Adrien et jeta un coup d'œil au carnet de croquis sur le bureau. Il fût agréablement surpris par les dessins de vêtement qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui aurait tout à fait leur place dans ses défilés. Ce Nino avait vraiment un don. Il déchanta rapidement vers les dernières pages. Des vêtements de bébé. Des dizaines et des dizaines de croquis de vêtement de bébé. Le jeune homme avait le talent pour travailler dans les plus prestigieuses des maisons de couture et il perdait son temps à faire des vêtements pour nourrissons qu'on trouverait dans n'importe quel supermarché. Là, Gabriel voyait rouge. Si Nino avait été son fils il lui aurait dit le fond de sa pensée. C'est à cet instant qu'Adrien sortit de la salle de bain. Gabriel, énervé prit congé de son fils sans finalement lui avoir parlé. Adrien regardait son père partir en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Ce qu'Adrien n'avait pas remarquer, c'était le carnet à la couverture de cuir qui était sur la table basse.

Plus tard dans la soirée une autre personne rentra dans l'appartement cette fois sans que le propriétaire soit au courant. Marinette ferma la porte doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Adrien, elle n'avait pas envie de régler ses comptes avec lui ce soir mais elle savait que la dispute serait inévitable demain. Pour l'instant elle avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit dans son lit.

_Le lendemain_

Le jeune couple en pyjama étaient effectivement entrain de se disputer de bonne heure, au grand dam des voisins. Adrien avait été très content de voir que sa compagne était de retour, mais il avait à peine eu le temps de la saluer qu'elle lui avait jetée ses griefs à la figure. Entre autre, sa lâcheté, son incapacité à affronter son père ainsi que le fait qu'il ne prenait pas suffisamment ses responsabilités au goût de Marinette.

-Si je ne te connaissait pas Adrien je dirais que tu as honte de moi ! Hurla t-elle. Il voulu la rassurer mais elle enchaîna :

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi lâche. Ça fait des mois que tu dois parler à ton père et tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ! Rassure moi tu comptes lui dire un de ses jour ou tu continues de lui mentir et de cacher le fait que t'as une copine et un enfant ?!

S'il était honnête Adrien avouerait qu'il y avait déjà songé, certes l'espace de trois secondes mais il l'avait sérieusement envisagé tout de même.

Alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'elle avait tort, il vit avec horreur la porte s'ouvrir, révélant son père.

-Excuse moi de te déranger Adrien, mais j'ai oublié mon...carnet.

Gabriel était revenu le lendemain matin pour récupérer son carnet de croquis qu'il avait oublié la veille. Mais en entrant chez son fils, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir cette scène : Son fils de nouveau en pyjama (cette fois on est le matin c'est déjà plus logique), qui faisait face à son amie enceinte de la dernière fois, elle aussi en pyjama.

Adrien était sur le point d'expliquer la situation à son père, ou de lui sortir un autre bobard à vous de voir, mais il n'en eut pas besoin car Gabriel était en train de comprendre tout seul, et si Adrien se fiait au regard de son père qui allait rétrospectivement du ventre de Marinette, à sa tenue, à sa chambre et en particulier à son carnet, pour revenir sur son ventre pour finir sur Adrien. Dans le cerveau de Gabriel Agreste voici la réflexion qui était entrain de se faire. Amie d'Adrien chez lui, en pyjama voulait dire qu'elle habitait probablement ici. Soupçon confirmé par la couleur de la chambre du fond, la présence cette fois-ci d'habit féminin donc chambre de fille et par extension pas celle de Nino donc. Ce qui soulevait la réflexion suivante que le métisse n'avait jamais habité ici. La présence de croquis de vêtement de bébé dans le carnet qui était dans la dite chambre alors que l'amie de son fils était enceinte faisait passer Marinette de suspect potentiel à coupable. Si l'on additionnait le fait qu'Adrien était en colocation avec cette Marinette depuis le début et que celle-ci était dorénavant enceinte, ont obtenait le résultat que son fils était le futur père de ce bébé. Élémentaire mon cher Watson. En moins de deux minutes Gabriel avait appris que :

-1) son fils était en colocation avec une fille depuis plusieurs années,

-2) que son fils lui mentait depuis longtemps,

-3) que son fils avait une copine qui se trouvait être la dite colocataire,

-4) que son fils allait être père,

-5) et que dans l'ordre logique des choses, il serait bientôt grand-père.

Adrien s'attendait à l'avoinée de l'année. Son père n'en fit rien, il se contenta de jeter un regard dur à son fils, de prendre violemment son carnet et de refermer la porte de l'appartement tout aussi violemment.


	5. Le même sourire

Chapitre 5 : Le même sourire

Par la suite, Adrien avait bien tenté de contacter son père, sans issues, la ligne étant toujours soi-disant occupée. Un jour, en ayant assez, il se déplaça de lui-même chez son père et eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir le portail. Son père ne l'avait tout de même pas changé pour éviter qu'il ne rentre n'est-ce pas ? Si ? Adrien fût alors contraint d'appuyer sur l'interphone. C'est Nathalie qui lui répondit:

-Bonjour Nathalie je viens parler à père c'est important.

-Navré Adrien mais votre père ne souhaite pas vous recevoir. Et elle raccrocha.

Adrien dût attendre l'arrivée d'un livreur pour que le garde du corps ouvre le portail. Il profita que celui-ci signe le recommandé pour s'introduire dans la maison. Si on avait dit à Adrien qu'un jour il devrait rentrer illégalement chez lui, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Lorsque son père l'aperçut, il devint rouge de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sort immédiatement !

-Père, nous devons parler c'est important ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû vous le dire il y a bien longtemps j'ai été...

-Silence je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu m'as mentis pendant trois ans Adrien, je ne veux plus te voir. Nathalie, appeler la sécurité.

-Écoutez au moins ce que j'ai à vous dire.

-Inutile c'est à cause de tes fréquentations que tu es devenus comme ça. Ta mère aurait honte de toi si elle voyait ce que tu es devenus. Tout ça à cause de cette fille, cette…

-Attention à ce que vous allez dire, vous parlez de la femme que j'aime et de votre future belle fille. Marinette n'a rien fait de mal, au contraire. C'est une fille géniale qui me rend heureux depuis des années contrairement à vous et je ne la quitterais pour rien au monde. Mais insulter la une seule fois et je n'aurais aucun regret à couper les ponts avec vous.

-Aucun ?

-Aucun !

Gabriel vit que son fils était déterminé ce qui fit faillir sa détermination de n'avoir jamais plus de contact avec son fils ou avec cette Marinette.

-Je sais que j'ai eu un comportement plus que déplorable ces dernières années, mais ne vous privez pas de Marinette et de votre futur petit-enfant avant même de les connaître, ce serait dommage.

Gabriel n'ajouta rien, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et congédia son fils d'un geste de la main. Adrien repartit, la tête basse, mais il n'était pas déçu, il savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux.

Gabriel souffla

-Quand est-ce que j'ai échoué Nathalie ?

-Tu n'as pas échoué Gabriel, tu l'as protégé du mieux que tu pouvais mais il arrive toujours un moment où les enfants n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Nathalie vint enserrer Gabriel

-Mais il a raison sur un point, tu ne peux pas vivre toute ta vie en ne connaissant pas cet enfant et sa mère, ils feront bientôt partie de ta famille Gabriel.

-Tu as raison, je devrais sans doute t'écouter plus souvent.

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire. Dit elle en l'embrassant.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Adrien était dans la chambre de Marinette, qui avait accouché il y a quelques heures. Les Dupain-Cheng étaient déjà passés voir le bébé et étaient repartis. Le blond regarda son téléphone, depuis la discussion avec son père, celui-ci ne l'avait pas recontacté et il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il pourrait couper les ponts sans problème, la réalité était tout autre. Il trouvait dommage que son père et lui, ne se parlent plus du jour au lendemain. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque son père entra dans la pièce.

-Nathalie m'a mise au courant. Dit il donnant une explication à la question que se posait Marinette.

Je m'excuse pour mon attitude envers vous et j'espère que j'aurais maintenant l'occasion de faire votre connaissance à toutes les deux en désignant la bleue et le nourrisson qui reposait sur sa poitrine. On m'a fait comprendre que je passais à côté de quelque chose d'important. Dit il en se tournant vers son fils et en lui faisant un micro sourire.

Au fait, je lui ai apporté ceci, c'est trois fois rien. Dit il en sortant deux peluches , une de coccinelle, une de papillon de son sac et en les tendant à Marinette.

Marinette qui s'y connaissait en couture, remarqua que les deux peluches étaient faites main. Sur la coccinelle était écrit Tikki et on pouvait lire sur le papillon Nooroo.

Émue, elle versa quelques larmes.

-Merci beaucoup M. Agreste, ce sont de très beaux cadeaux.

-Appelez moi Gabriel, Marinette, vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

-Je peux l'avoir ? Demanda t-il à la mère.

-Oui bien sûr, tenez. Répondit la bleue en tendant le bébé à son grand-père.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Félicia. Lui répondit son fils.

-C'est un très beau prénom. Dit Gabriel en regardant avec tendresse sa petite fille.

Elle me fait penser à toi Adrien continua son père.

-Parce qu'elle a les cheveux blonds ?

-Parce qu'elle a le même sourire que toi.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, révélant deux perles bleu lagon comme sa mère.

-Par contre ses yeux bleus sont plus beaux que tes yeux vert, quand tu étais petit ils étaient même vert vase. Dit Gabriel

-Hé ça ne se fait pas de dire ça. Dit Adrien vexé, tandis que la bleue rigolait.

Adrien regardait les membres cher à son cœur, depuis la mort de sa mère, il était de nouveau heureux dans sa famille.


End file.
